rijksmonumentenfandomcom-20200214-history
Rijksmonumentnummer 512369
OMSCHRIJVING BUITENPLAATS DE EULT. Ten noordoosten van paleis Soestdijk en ten zuiden van de kern van de gemeente Baarn gelegen historische buitenplaats, die ook wel wordt aangeduid als het Baarnsche Bosch. De buitenplaats strekt zich uit tussen de Amsterdamsestraatweg in het westen, de Generaal van Heutszlaan in het noorden, de Torenlaan in het oosten en de Koningslaan in het zuiden. De buitenplaats is gelegen op zandgrond. De Amsterdamse burgemeester Johan Bicker (1591-1653) kocht omstreeks 1640 heidegrond in een gebied waar in 1350 al sprake was van een "erve die Oelt" en liet er de hofstede De Eult als zomerverblijf bouwen. Zijn dochter Geertruid, die getrouwd was met Jean Deutz (1618-1675) erfde De Eult; hun kleinzoon Willem Gideon Deutz (1697-1757), eveneens burgemeester van Amsterdam, legde zich toe op de bebossing van de buitenplaats; al voor 1733 liet hij ten noorden van zijn huis een sterrenbos aanleggen, dat nog steeds de kern van De Eult vormt met in het midden een komvormige spiegelvijver; daarbij liet hij acht lanen straalsgewijs met deze kom verbinden. In de acht vakken waren destijds krullenpaden in de vroege landschapsstijl aanwezig. Aan de oost-, noord- en westzijde van het terrein werden brede bomenlanen ingeplant. Tevens gaf hij opdracht een grote "ganzenvoet" aan te leggen, die zich vanaf het zuiden over de gehele buitenplaats uitstrekt. De tegenover De Eult gelegen gronden van Soestdijk werden in 1674 door Stadhouder Willem III gekocht; toen de Familie Deutz De Eult in 1758 moest verkopen, kocht Anna van Hannover, als voogdes van de minderjarige Willem V De Eult, en werden beide terreinen samengevoegd. Zo bleef De Eult als overbos van de buitenplaats Soestdijk bewaard. Op Soestdijk werden zeer veel wijzigingen in de parkaanleg aangebracht waarbij de geometrische stijl na 1808 plaats maakte voor de landschappelijke stijl. In De Eult werd de bestaande aanleg in de formele en vroeg-landschappelijke stijl gehandhaafd, wel werd het oppervlak verkleind. De noordelijke helft werd aan het eind van de 19de eeuw verkaveld voor villabouw van de gemeente Baarn; dit betreft zowel het min of meer rechthoekige gedeelte ten noorden van de Generaal van Heutszlaan als een driehoek ten westen van de spoorweg Amersfoort-Baarn-Hilversum, die in 1872 is aangelegd. De belangrijkste vroeg 18de eeuwse elementen van De Eult zijn het lanenpatroon van het sterrenbos, en de brede zichtlanen die zowel de omgrenzing als de ganzenvoet vormen; de ganzenvoet begint nabij de Koningslaan in het zuiden en bestrijkt vrijwel het gehele terrein; in het midden van de ganzenvoet is de zgn. Wittelaan aangelegd, die de Generaal van Heutszlaan kruist (de zichtas zet zich nog steeds voort in de villawijk aan de overzijde van deze laan) en op die middenas ligt ook de Grote Kom. Aan de oostzijde is het deel van de ganzenvoet aan die zijde (de Dennenlaan) door de aanleg van de spoorlijn en de villabouw ten oosten daarvan, ingekort; hij begon ten zuiden van de Kleine Kom en liep door tot de Generaal van Heutszlaan; de bomenlaan aan de westzijde van de buitenplaats, die het derde en westelijke deel van de ganzenvoet vormt, heet Schrikslaan en is in vrijwel onverkorte vorm aanwezig; hij is echter pas in 1768 aangelegd. Behalve de Grote Kom in het midden van het sterrenbos is ook de Kleine- of Lindenkom van grote cultuurhistorische waarde; hij bevindt zich in de zuidoosthoek nabij het voormalige woonhuis en komt al voor op de getekende kaart van J. Perk uit 1754; oorspronkelijk had deze vijver de vorm van een vierpas. In het zuidelijke deel nabij de Koningslaan resteren nog enkele midden 18de eeuwse lusvormige paden, die ook op de kaart van Perk voorkomen. Naast de zichtlanen zijn ook de door Anna van Hannover na 1758 aangelegde berceaux (loofgangen middels haagbeuken) van historische waarde; zij bevinden zich ten noorden van het gebied dat grenst aan de Koningslaan; een nog in redelijk complete staat verkerend deel is rond de Kleine Kom aanwezig; een vrijwel gaaf bewaarde lange berceau voert vandaar naar de Amsterdamsestraatweg. Ten zuidwesten van de Grote Kom zijn nog enkele slingerpaden nabij de zogenaamde Troon terug te vinden die dateren van na het midden van de 18de eeuw, en eveneens in opdracht van Anna van Hannover zijn aangelegd. Het herenhuis dateerde van omstreeks 1750; afgaande op een bewaard gebleven foto uit 1880 zou het waarschijnlijk een gebouw zijn geweest met een rechthoekige plattegrond en twee bouwlagen onder een samengesteld dak, waarin opgenomen twee zadeldaken; een open voorportaal met kolommen zou de ingang hebben gevormd. In 1881 is het huis afgebroken, van een hoofdgebouw is op deze historische buitenplaats dus geen sprake meer; restanten zijn niet teruggevonden. Hoewel in de literatuur een oranjerie wordt genoemd, zijn daar evenmin restanten van teruggevonden en is de plaats van een dergelijk gebouw ook niet bekend. Wel resteert een uit de late 19de eeuw daterend stalgebouw nabij de plaats waar het huis waarschijnlijk heeft gestaan, maar door de vele wijzigingen is dit gebouw niet meer relevant voor de bescherming van de buitenplaats. Hetzelfde geldt voor het agrarisch bedrijf, dat ook de naam de Eult draagt, en gelegen is in de zuidoosthoek van het terrein; de huidige boerderij dateert vermoedelijk uit het begin van de 20ste eeuw, maar kent latere toevoegingen. WAARDERING ------- de historische buitenplaats De Eult is van cultuurhistorische waarde als onderdeel van de groep buitenplaatsen behorende tot de gemeente Baarn ------- de historische buitenplaats is van cultuurhistorisch belang vanwege de authentieke vroeg 18de eeuwse tuinaanleg in de formele stijl met bomenlanen en zichtassen, en de ganzenvoet die leiden naar het omringende landschap, alsmede daaraan destijds in de vroege landsschapsstijl toegevoegde paden met een krullend beloop in het sterrenbos en een netwerk van lusvormige paden nabij de Koningslaan ------- de historische buitenplaats is van cultuurhistorisch belang vanwege de authenticiteit van de beide nog bestaande vijvers de Grote Kom en de Kleine of Lindenkom, die essentiële elementen vormen in de aanleg ------- de historische buitenplaats is van cultuurhistorisch belang vanwege de inmiddels in Nederland zeldzaam geworden berceaux ,die voor een groot deel nog bestaan, en de slingerpaden nabij de Troon uit ongeveer dezelfde tijd ------- de historische buitenplaats is van cultuurhistorisch belang vanwege de functionele relatie tussen de verschillende bestanddelen. Op de bij de omschrijving behorende kaart is de omgrenzing van het complex aangegeven. HISTORISCHE PARK- EN TUINAALEG De basis voor de aanleg van De Eult is gelegd door Willem Gideon Deutz; al voor 1733 liet hij de arme heidegrond bebossen met loofhout. Hij liet de komvormige vijver aanleggen met daaromheen acht lanen, die er tezamen het sterpatroon vormen; in de zo ontstane vakken met daarin krullende paden was loofhout aangeplant (thans vinden we daar eikenhakhout); de Wittelaan voerde door het hart van het sterpatroon naar het noorden. In 1754 was ten noorden van de Van Heutszlaan een tweede sterrenbos aangelegd met aan de west- en oostzijde een slingerend pad; op een kaart van omstreeks 1889 is het westelijke pad verdwenen, maar komen het sterpatroon en het oostelijke slingerpad nog voor; op een kaart van 1912 zijn beide elementen dan ook verdwenen. Tussen 1733 en 1744 gaf Willem Gideon Deutz opdracht tot de aanleg van drie bomenlanen: de Amsterdamsestraatweg, die leidt van de buitenplaats Soestdijk naar de buitenplaats Groeneveld, de (later zo genoemde) Van Heutszlaan (daarvoor was hij een deel van de Straatweg van Hilversum), die vanaf de Amsterdamsestraatweg naar de dorpskern van Baarn voert (deze laan doorsneed de buitenplaats destijds in een schuine lijn; doordat het bovenste gedeelte later voor villabebouwing is verkaveld, vormt de Van Heutszlaan nu de grens van de buitenplaats),en een derde laan vanaf het voormalige herenhuis naar de toren van de Pauluskerk op de Brink in Baarn, de zogenaamde Torenlaan. De lanen moesten 45 m breed worden en geflankeerd worden door dubbele rijen beukenbomen. Deze bomenlanen vormden zichtlanen, waarbij het zicht zich toentertijd voortzette in het omringende landschap; thans is het zicht beperkt door bebouwing en begroeiing. Van de drie lanen, die de nog bestaande ganzenvoet vormen - deze werd eveneens reeds tussen 1733 en 1744 ontworpen en aangelegd -zijn er voor 1754 reeds twee aangelegd, te weten de Wittelaan en de Dennenlaan vanaf de Kleine Kom schuin naar het noorden; de derde laan, de Schrikslaan ontstond pas in 1768. Hoewel de ontwerper van deze aanleg niet bekend is, wordt in de literatuur als mogelijke ontwerper Daniël Marot (1661-1752) genoemd; deze veronderstelling berust op het feit dat hij ook op Soestdijk werkzaam was, en bovendien voor een broer van Willem Gideon Deutz de tuinaanleg van de historische buitenplaats De Assumburg in Heemskerk ontwierp. Voorts zouden er zowel in de maatverhoudingen van de aanleg, als in de detaillering, vooral van de waterpartijen van beide buitenplaatsen (De Eult en De Assumburg) overeenkomsten bestaan. De kaart vervaardigd in 1754 door Je.Perk toont de Grote Kom en in het zuidelijk deel een kleinere kom, de zogenaamde Lindenkom, die bij het huis was gelegen. De Grote Kom was als spiegelvijver ontworpen, de Lindenkom als vierpas. Opvallend op deze kaart waren ook de voorbeelden van de vroege landschapsstijl, namelijk de krullenpaden in de acht vakken, grenzend aan de Grote Kom, en de lusvormige paden in het zuidelijk deel nabij de Koningslaan; de eerste zijn thans verdwenen, de tweede bestaan nog voor een deel. De hoofdopzet van het terrein was in 1757 al aanwezig, Anna van Hannover liet er slingerende paden en overdekte loofgangen (berceaux) aan toevoegen. De slingerende paden bevonden zich in de nabijheid van een kleine stuifheuvel, aangeduid als de Troon, waarop een van de rechte lanen van het sterpatroon uitkwam; een deel van de slingerpaden is bewaard. Uit de veilingcatalogus van 1757 blijkt dat de buitenplaats was voorzien van zeer veel kostbare tuinsieraden zoals keizer- en godenbeelden; ook was er een verzameling van oranjerieplanten aanwezig en een groot aantal exotische bomen. In 1768 richtte men een tuintheater in, de zogenaamde Komedie bij de Koningslaan; het daar aanwezige patroon van lusvormige paden was echter al in 1754 aanwezig. Van de auteurs die deze buitenplaats bezochten weten wij dat er nabij de Lindenkom een grot was met schelpen op de wanden; de toegang zal gelegen hebben bij de nog bestaande Grotberglaan. Daar was ook een waterval aangelegd; de grot komt niet meer voor op kaarten van omstreeks 1850. In 1767 werd er een Turkse tent ontworpen (dat wil zeggen een tuinkoepel in Turkse vorm, vaak voor een deel bestaand uit textiel en hout); volgens een kaart daterend van 1790, zou hij bij de Lindenkom kunnen zijn geplaatst. Ook zou men er vier 'monnikskappen' (halfronde groene kabinetten) en een piramide hebben kunnen aantreffen. In de literatuur wordt voorts een zgn. ruïnebrug genoemd; mogelijk leidde hij over een langgerekte waterpartij (bijgenaamd de Fles) westelijk van de Wittelaan; deze waterpartij komt op kaarten vanaf 1889 tot 1974 voor; de brug zou een curieus bouwwerk zijn geweest bestaand uit 'rotsen' en voorzien zijn van raampjes; de waterpartij is thans nog slechts als langgerekte uitholling in het terrein waar te nemen; het pad dat er naar toe leidt, heeft een slingerend beloop; iets verder dan de noordelijke voormalige oever liggen enige restanten metselwerk van bak- en hardsteen. Ook is er sprake geweest van een doolhof; op een kaart van 1889 staat hij vermeld in het zuidwesten dichtbij de Amsterdamsestraatweg. In de bocht van de Torenlaan bevonden zich twee gebeeldhouwde pilaren, die bij het begin van de oprijlaan naar het voormalige herenhuis stonden, ze zijn voor herstel verwijderd. De beplanting van de buitenplaats langs de lanen en in de vakken daartussen varieert in ouderdom. De Wittelaan heeft een beplanting van dubbele beuken ca. 50 jaar oud, erachter staan jongere naaldbomen. Langs de Dennenlaan zijn naaldbomen aangeplant van plusminus 80 jaar. Aan de Schrikslaan staan beuken 90 tot 150 jaar oud (vanaf noordwest hoek), dan volgen wat jongere naaldbomen bij de heuveltjes van de Troon en dan weer jongere beuken. Aan de boszijde van de Van Heutszlaan staan beuken in een dubbele rij, de bomen zijn 80 tot 150 jaar oud. Aan de zuidzijde van de Grote Kom staan oude beuken ca 150 jaar oud; de profielen van de lanen in dit gedeelte van de buitenplaats zijn heel goed bewaard, evenals de laanbeplanting, die ongeveer 80 jaar oud is. Tussen de lanen is thans eikenhakhout aangeplant. Aan de west- en oostzijde van de vijver staan beuken 50 jaar oud; in het verlengde van de vijver noordwaarts weer dubbele beuken 50 jaar oud. De Grote Kom heeft thans afgekalfde oevers; hij was als spiegelkom ontworpen met een ovaal deel in het midden en smallere uiteinden. De Kleine Kom was ontworpen als vierpas, thans voeren aan vier zijden treden naar het water; de oevers zijn geheel vertreden en de profielen onzuiver. Om de Kleine Kom staat een vrijwel complete kring van oude haagbeuken; dichter bij het water staan aan de westzijde acht lindebomen, ongeveer 40 jaar oud. Vanaf de Amsterdamsestraatweg naar het oosten voert een beukenlaan (bomen plusminus 100 jaar oud) naar resten van de Komedie. Op dat punt begint ook een berceau, gedeeltelijk samengesteld uit haagbeuk maar aangevuld met eik, die de Amsterdamsestraatweg met de Torenlaan verbindt; in 1801 was hij in complete vorm aanwezig, getuige een prentbriekaart uit dat jaar. Het beloop verschilt nogal,want het deel bij de Amsterdamsestraatweg is recht en het deel bij de Lindenkom is slingerend. Bij de Amsterdamsestraatweg staan in de berceau haagbeuken die ongeveer 25 jaar oud zlln; na een bocht zijn eiken aangeplant ca. 8 jaar oud; links en rechts van de loofgang staan naaldbomen ongeveer 60 jaar oud. De patronen van de Komedie middels de lusvormige paden lijken voor een deel verdwenen; vanaf de Komedie volgt weer een berceau beplant met haagbeuk (bomen ongeveer 20 jaar oud) nu wel kronkelend en om de Kleine Kom voerend. Category:Rijksmonument